warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thornclaw
Concerns * History needs to be completed * Create a section below history to discuss extended family [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 23:09, 3 May 2008 (UTC) * Nieces & Nephews should be split, so the title of the section is shorter. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) * Book appearances list and Category list does not match, but should. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) * Fill in titles for books in the history section [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) Father Frostfur's mate is suspected to be Lionheart. thats why Brackenfur and Thornclaw are golden brown tabbys like Lionheart. and Brightheart gets her MAIN pelt color from her mom and the ginger patches from her paternal aunt, Goldenflower, and maternal grandmother's chest color. Cinderpelt has her paternal grandfather, Smallear and maternal aunt Brindelface's pelt color. their eye colors are like this: Brackenfur and Thornclaw = Lionheart's eyes Brightheart = maternal and paternal aunts eye color, Goldenflower is paternal and Brindleface is maternal Cinderpelt = mother's eyes (Warriors13 23:37, January 15, 2010 (UTC)) Even though it makes sense we can't post it without proof. ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 00:21, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's still not solid proof. Although, I do beleive 100% that Lionheart is their father. But, even if he wasn't, Cinderpelt could just have gotton her pelt color from Brindleface. But she might have a gray pelt just because. I mean, not all traits come from genetics. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:38, January 16, 2010 (UTC) That's a good thought. I agree with it, but, sadly.. We can't put it up without proof. ‡ ♥ Clóüdskÿε™ ♥ ‡ 17:16, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I have long believed them to be his kit, but there is no evidence. The four have blue eyes, Lionheart had green. Wild cats of barn cats can come in any color, almost regardless of what they're parents look like. Duststar 17:37, March 10, 2010 (UTC) This is a topic meant for the forums. Talk pages on articles are meant for discussing any problems found or things that need completion; not for theories. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 19:02, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Speeking of family.It needs to be MOLEPAW in Thornclaw's family tree. Not molekit. He was an apprentice when he died. Mossheart rules! 11:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Has been fixed now. [[User:Insaneular|'i'nsane]] brick'd 15:29, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Recently Vicky ruled out a good number of possible fathers for the kits. Normally I wouldn't put theories here, but I was wondering if that could possibly narrow it down to only one possible father? We know it WASN'T Whitestorm, it WASN'T Lionheart, and it WASN'T Tigerclaw. Smallear also only had Speckletail as his mate (according to Kate), so that rules out him... does that help us determine or is it still theories? Ambersky 02:08, June 28, 2010 (UTC) On Vicky's Facebook page she said that she would have liked him to be the father but also said that her opinion on it doesn't really matter. Also, Thornclaw and Brackenfur's eye colours have never been said, so we don't know whether they're green like Lionheart's anyway. And Goldenflower's eyes are not green like Brightheart's, they're yellow. Just saying. 20:50, August 15, 2010 (UTC) edit I just deleted some vandalism. Thornclaw may RULE, but that's an opinion and should be put on your userpage, not the main article. Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 19:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Into the Wild Thornclaw was not the kit in Into the Wild. It was his older brother, Brackenfur. Thornclaw was not born in Into the Wild. He was another litter. ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 23:46, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree That they mixed up Brackenfur and Thornclaw.Shadowshine 00:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Shadowshine It's kinda weird, their litters were very close together. Not sure about this. -Heat Someone said on Cinderpelt's page that Lionheart is her father and the cite for it was 'Fire and Ice, pages 95-97'. Can someone check for me b/c I don't have Fire and Ice Flowerleaf 15:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC)